Tsumi to Batsu
by papercut ai
Summary: Hidan x Deidara. Hidan wants Deidara. General kink, bloodplay, language, and boysmut. A request fic for Zileto.


Ahh, so this has taken an obscenely long time to finish. There are a lot of reasons I haven't gotten it out sooner. One of them being I deleted the entire thing from my computer somehow and had to search everywhere for the printed copy I had for editing.  
Xo

yeah, if you were wondering, it is named after the Dir En Grey song. I thought it was kind of appropriate. haha...  
I own nothing. sad, ne?

**WARNINGS: hidanxdeidara. boyxboy. shonen ai. boy love. (i dunno how else to say it)...  
blood play, violence, foul language, general kink, hidan.  
**_if you don't like it, don't read it. go back now, press the little back button and be happy. don't hate on me. thanks._  
So, without further ado, here is the request fic for Zileto...a thousand years late.

* * *

Hidan was sitting in his room, pondering his next move to seduce the blond artist without seeming to be doing so. '_He's hot, I'm hot; it really shouldn't be this much of an effort._' Hidan shifted his position as he heard someone enter his room in what he assumed that they assumed to be a stealthy manner. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan growled. He felt the other's presence shift and settle behind him. His visitor said nothing.

Hidan would not waste his precious time on turning to see who had come to interrupt him, he would, of course, ignore them. He did, after all, have much more important things to do. Hidan tried his best to focus on a simple way to get the blond on his back, but he found he was unable to focus with someone staring into the back of his well-groomed head.

Hidan twitched in annoyance, but still refused to face the intruder. "Quit dicking around, speak or get the fuck out." He snarled. He had a short temper, and it was already at the end of the fuse.

He heard his annoyance move closer to where he was sitting as they muttered, "Tense, un…?"

Hidan couldn't help himself; he whirled around to face the blond artist, barely containing a moan at the other's throaty voice. "What the hell do you want?" Hidan growled, doing his best to mask his attraction to the blond.

Deidara smirked, turning his head toward his left shoulder, "Che, patience, un." His golden eye flickered in the dully lit room.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the blond; he didn't like to play games unless _he_ was the one moving the pieces. He watched the artist climb nimbly onto the arm of his chair, smirking the entire time. "What the fuck do you want?" Hidan grumbled.

The blond above him pouted and sighed, "Couldn't you get that mouth of yours a better hobby than cursing and growling at me, un?"

Hidan's head almost exploded. "That was fucking tasteless and cliché."

"Che," Deidara slid onto Hidan's lap and purred, "And _your_ methods to bed me weren't?"

_'So he had noticed_…' Hidan shifted subconsciously letting Deidara settle himself comfortably in his lap. "Shut the fuck up."

"Make me, un." Deidara simpered.

"With fucking pleasure," Hidan growled predatorily as he entwined his fingers into the blond's hair and pulled, eliciting a yelp from its owner. Hidan, seeing an opening, literally, smashed his lips against Deidara's and let his tongue roam the silky interior.

Hidan smirked into the kiss as Deidara finally responded, after the shock of his hair almost being ripped out had worn off. Hidan sunk his teeth into Deidara's bottom lip, causing the blond to shiver. He sucked hard, and tasted a bitter-sweetness that he lapped up like candy. Deidara twisted in his grip, struggling to break the kiss. Hidan growled but opened his teeth and released the blond.

"What the hell are you doing, un!" Deidara yelped, feeling his lip, hand coming away bloody.

"Kissing you, dipshit." Hidan moved closer to resume the kiss, but the blond placed a hand on the silver haired man's mouth.

Hidan mumbled something from behind Deidara's fingertips, and the blond removed them.

"Fuckin' pussy, you scared of a little blood?" Deidara snorted at Hidan's comment.

"Che, more like what you do with a little blood, un."

Hidan pouted, "Aww, don't you trust me, Deidara-chan?" He simpered, licking the blood from his lips.

Deidara narrowed his visible eye at the immortal, "With good reason, un."

Hidan smirked at the blond, trailing his fingertips down the artist's back. "Just a _little_ blood-play…_promise_ I won't hurt you…_too_ badly." Hidan growled against the blond's pale throat.

Deidara couldn't help himself, his back arched under Hidan's touch, inadvertently grinding his hips into Hidan's. "I-ah-still don't, un."

Hidan's lilac eyes narrowed, "You know, that little 'un' thing is fucking annoying. Do you have to keep that shit up?"

Deidara shifted so he was looking down at Hidan, his face pink. "Che."

Hidan smirked, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "Do you still pull that shit in throes of ecstasy?"

Deidara leaned forward and spat, "I guess we'll find out, _un_."

Gold met lilac, Hidan grabbed the blond's mesh shirt and jerked him forward. Teeth clinked and lips were bloodied.

Deidara had thrown his usually exercised caution out the window, and let himself act completely on touch, instinct, and the feel of Hidan's skin. True, he had never felt the need to act on his impulses, more specifically the sexual ones, but Hidan intrigued him. The immortal was a curious mystery to the blond; he acted on impulses that more often than not were random and unnecessary. Naturally, Hidan's attraction to him was intriguing so he pursued. Deidara was very glad he had.

Although rough and unimpeded, Hidan's teeth against his skin and his hands clawing at his back were beyond anything the blond could handle, it was just too much to feel at once. He didn't care that he felt more than sweat dripping down his back or that there was something hard pressing into his thigh; he only felt the heat and the moment.

Deidara inhaled sharply when Hidan threw him to the floor and sucked tantalizingly on his earlobe before moving down to the blond's quickened pulse, nipping at the exposed flesh. The blond let a growl rumble in the back of his throat as the immortal's mouth moved to the juncture of his neck and shoulders. The artist felt a shiver wrack his body as Hidan pressed himself closer, rubbing against the blond sensually.

Hidan smirked into Deidara's pale throat as he felt the blond move with him, pulling him closer, fingers tangling in his silver hair. He let his hands wander the artist's firm body, caressing his side, and coming to rest upon the blond's bucking hips. He lifted himself off Deidara slightly, pulling away briefly to slide one of his legs between the blond's.

Hidan growled into the blond's ear, "You're _mine_."

A small yip escaped the blond's lips as Hidan's teeth sunk into his shoulder, drawing blood, which the immortal gladly lapped up, licking the blood away hungrily. Deidara's arms wrapped themselves around Hidan's neck, fingers pulling at the silver hair, as the man marked his shoulder and neck with bite-marks and smears of blood.

Hidan let a teasing finger inch across the blond's waistband as he panted hotly in the artist's ear, "So what brings about—your sudden interest—in fucking me?"

Deidara sighed, writhing as Hidan's breath warmed his neck, chest, stomach, waist; his mouth traveled lower, tugging at his pants. "Seemed like—mmph…a good idea at the---time, un…ahh."

The immortal smirked as he held the blond's hips and let his tongue dance over the smooth skin. "And what about _now_…"

The blond's back arched off the floor, a low growl in his throat…"_Now_."

Hidan smirked, "Was it a good idea after all?"

Deidara let his half lidded gaze fall on Hidan's smirking, flushed face and he nodded, unsure if his voice would work. Hidan's mouth was something akin to God. The blond arched his hips and groaned as Hidan's mouth slid over his pulsing flesh. Hidan's fingers dug into his side, bruising the tender skin, as he ravaged the blond. Deidara felt something wet trickling down his side; he didn't care. Hidan's mouth had completely taken over his senses.

He felt it coming, he knew it was coming. Hidan stopped. Deidara groaned in discomfort. "How can you—"

"Shut up and get on your knees." Hidan snapped; his voice was low and husky.

Deidara openly gaped at the immortal, who was rooting around for something in a bag by the abandoned chair. The blond sat up and looked nervously around the room before he noticed that Hidan's gaze had fallen onto him once more. The look he was being given was predatory and he tried to speak again. "Hi—"

Hidan moved so fast the artist wasn't able to figure out how he had gotten a kunai pressed to his throat and Hidan nipping at his ear. "_Knees_."

Deidara gave in, and Hidan pushed him so he was leaning over the chair. Deidara felt like his insides were ripping apart, but in a good way. He felt Hidan accommodate himself and the blond panted, "Move."

Hidan, more than happy to oblige, thrust into the blond savagely as he tore through the blond's cream colored back with the kunai. Deidara let out a yell, in a vague confused way he knew he was bleeding but Hidan had hit a place so deep inside him he couldn't think straight.

He forgot that he was in pain, that he was bleeding, that he was slouched over a chair panting and clawing into the cushions the only thing his mind could wrap itself around was the word 'more'.

He realized Hidan was panting in his ear and he heard the other nin mutter something to him before he lost his grip on reality and everything he was feeling. Deidara saw stars. He felt wet and heavy all over. He felt Hidan collapse on top of him and his breathing was ragged. It was all too much.

They were silent except for their desperate attempts to gather breath into their exhausted lungs. As Deidara's heart rate returned to normal he felt a wave of pain shoot through his shoulder and down his back. He lazily opened his eye and found Hidan gazing lustfully at his body. He looked down at himself and saw smears of brownish red everywhere. His shoulder felt huge and painful as he tried to move. It was, at the very least, dislocated.

"What the hell did you do, un?" The blond groaned at Hidan.

The immortal's eyes slid back into focus and looked intently at Deidara, as if he was supposed to know. "Do you want me to put it back in?"

"No, I want you to fix m—" Deidara stopped. "…yeah."

Hidan moved toward the blond and smirked. "This may hurt…a lot."

Before the blond knew what happened he let out a yell as Hidan, grinning sadistically, wrenched his shoulder back into its socket. Deidara looked sideways at Hidan glared, "How in the hell did you manage to dislocate my shoulder, un?"

Hidan looked at him smugly. "Talent."

The blond couldn't help it, he laughed. "Some talent, hm."

"You're lucky I've got some fucking restraint." Hidan grumbled. "What I wouldn't give to have felt it." Hidan ran his hand over the purple bruises forming on the blond's abused shoulder. "It would have been fucking hot."

Deidara attempted to move away from the enraptured nin, but found it hard when the only place he had to go was sideways. The blood sodden chair was blocking his escape route backwards and Hidan was directly in front of him.

"Ouch, damnit!" Deidara yelped as Hidan none too delicately traced the slash marks on the blond's chest, sides, and back. "Does sex always end this painfully, un?"

The silver haired nin looked at Deidara with amusement, "Just with me."

"You know, as much as I'd like to sacrifice all your sorry asses to Jashin-sama, I think I like this use for yours better." Hidan's breath was ghosting over Deidara's face.

Unbeknownst to the clay artist his face flushed crimson, and Hidan smirked. The immortal licked a trail of blood off of the blond's neck and stood up, gathering the clothes Deidara had never seen him discard.

The artist tentatively put weight on his uninjured arm, and hoped his legs would hold him up. He felt exhausted, a satisfied, if painful exhausted. He watched the muscles of Hidan's stomach tense and relax as he slid his shirt over his head.

He grabbed his clothes and struggled into them, his right arm hanging uncomfortably at his side. He felt Hidan approaching and tried to turn around, but the immortal held him in place, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other across his chest, resting on his injured shoulder. Deidara felt a warm rush of chakra pushed into his shoulder and it didn't hurt quite as badly as it had earlier.

Hidan nipped at his love-marked throat and growled "The faster you heal, the faster you feel."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the cheap line and pulled away. "Yeah, yeah. With the shit you pulled, un, it's going to take a while before you get any."

Hidan pouted and backed the blond into the door. "That's what _you_ say."

Deidara grabbed the handle and pushed through the door before Hidan could get his oh-so-convincing hands and mouth on him. "That's the sad truth, hm."

Hidan didn't follow him out into the corridor, but he hung on the door frame watching the blond leave. "That shit's not fair!"

Deidara struggled to lift his right arm, a winked as he gave Hidan the finger.

Hidan's face fell, the blond was serious. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough…" He muttered to himself and retreated back into his room to plot the next step of his seduction. In a way, he felt like he hadn't gotten anywhere, but as he sat in his chair and noticed the bloody stains on the white upholstery, he smiled.

* * *

Tell me how it was...I'm curious to know if I've lived up to the expectations... 


End file.
